Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)
|hobby = Protecting the World Spending time with her Friends |goals = Protect the world and the Universe |family = Joseph Danvers, Sr. (father) Marie Danvers (mother) Joseph Danvers, Jr. (brother) Steven Danvers (brother) Chewie (pet) |friends = Mar-Vell, War Machine, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Professor X, X-Men, Wonder Man, Noh-Var, Thor Odinson |enemies = Marcus Immortus, A.I.M., M.O.D.O.K., Skrulls, Norman Osborne, Warren Traveler, Mystique, Deathbird, The Brood, Moonstone, Star |type of hero = Superheroine}} Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) now known as Captain Marvel is a super heroine from the Marvel universe. History Carol Danvers was the oldest child and only daughter of her family, Carol finally decided to defy the sexist views of her father and join the Air Force after graduating high school. Reaching the top of her class, Carol was named the head of the Cape Cod division of NASA, where she met and befriended the Kree superhero Captain Mar-Vell. Eventually, Carol was captured by Mar-Vell's nemesis, Colnel Yon-Rogg, who intended on using her as bait to lure the space born hero to his doom. During the fight, Carol was exposed to the energies of a Kree Psyche-Megatron, which was a sort of alien Cosmic Cube, turning thought into reality and giving all the power of a Kree warrior. Developing a split personality as a result, Carol became the superhero, Ms. Marvel, wearing a feminized version of Mar-Vell's red and dark blue uniform, and fighting crime. Eventually, the Ms. Marvel personality was destroyed, leaving Carol with the Ms. Marvel powers. After a brief membership in the Avengers, Carol lost her powers to a then-evil Rogue, and replaced them with energy based abilities, going by the name, Binary. During the House of M event, Carol regained her original Ms. Marvel powers, and has taken up the name once more. Powers and abilities Due to her genetic altering, Ms. Marvel possesses superhuman strength, speed and agility, mild invulnerability, flight, and from her time as Binary, energy absorption and redirection. *'Superhuman Strength:' Carol is superhumanly strong and is listed at a normal level of roughly Class 200 tons, half her original Binary power levels. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels similar to that of her time as Binary, in which form she reaches beyond class 600 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' She is capable of running and accelerating at high speeds which a human could never achieve. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. As Binary, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. She was reduced to roughly half this after losing her Binary powers. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Carol is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. *'Superhuman Agility:' Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Supersonic Flight:' Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After these powers faded, it seems that Carol's Seventh Sense returned. T'challa theorized that when the Kree Psychi-Magnitron that gave Carol her powers, that she inherited some of Captain Mar-Vell's abilities during exposure to it. In that sense her travels across Exospace and the like bolstered this aspect of her powers to see the cage outside of reality that's binding The Marvel Universe. *'Photonic Beams:' Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy similar to Dragonball's Ki-Blasts, from her hands and fingertips. *'Energy Absorption:' Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. *'Binary Mode:' Carol's most powerful form. As Binary, Carol was once linked to the power of a white hole and was able to generate heat, light, radiation and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She also had minor control over gravity. She could breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. After this link was severed, she could no longer do so on the level she once had. However, the capacity for this power still remains within her. Carol is also a skilled military aircraft and starship pilot and she extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat during her career in the USAF. Quotes Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Military Category:Addicts Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Special Agents Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Legacy Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Revived Category:Nurturer Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Wrathful Category:Knights Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Egalitarian Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Villain's Lover Category:Archenemy Category:Successors Category:The Icon Category:Predecessor Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Feminists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Superheroes Category:Amazons Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Misguided Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Arrogant